No te metas a mi Facebook
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: Leah está chateando con Jacob y éste le dice que revise el Facebook de Sam... ¿Qué descubrirá Leah allí? ¿Se volverá más arpía de lo que ya es?


******Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí descritos no son míos, pertenecena Stephenie Meyer... Porque si fuesen míos, Jacob no se hubiese imprimado de la pequeña chupasangre y Sam estaría muerto.

* * *

**No te metas a mi Facebook.**

_~Jake... Yo no ladro, yo aúllo~ Ha iniciado sesión._

•_Leeh-Leeh• No te preocupes, se una arpía (; dice: Hola, poderoso alfa._

_~Jake... Yo no ladro, yo aúllo~ dice: Jódete, Clearwater._

•_Leeh-Leeh• No te preocupes, se una arpía (; dice: Vamos, no seas un bebé... Solamente quería decir hola._

_~Jake... Yo no ladro, yo aúllo~ dice: ¿Y...? No te creo, seguro de que comenzarás con tus charlas de arpía._

•_Leeh-Leeh• No te preocupes, se una arpía (; dice: Y nada. Hoy no me siento como una arpía._

_~Jake... Yo no ladro, yo aúllo~ dice: ¡Sí, claro!_

•_Leeh-Leeh• No te preocupes, se una arpía (; dice: Eso es lo que me molesta, tú piensas que no puedo ser buena por lo menos un día._

_~Jake... Yo no ladro, yo aúllo~ dice: Bien, lo siento... Ese es un problema, ¿sabes? Esa cosa de que no te sientes como una arpía._

•_Leeh-Leeh• No te preocupes, se una arpía (; dice: ¿Por qué?_

_~Jake... Yo no ladro, yo aúllo~ dice: Ehhh... Sólo ve al Facebook de Sam._

•_Leeh-Leeh• No te preocupes, se una arpía (; dice: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?_

_~Jake... Yo no ladro, yo aúllo~ dice: No te diré. Sólo hazlo._

Leah miró a la pantalla de la computadora pensando en lo que Jacob le dijo que hiciera. Finalmente, después de una batalla consigo misma, entró a Facebook e inició sesión. Buscó el perfil de Sam y encontró lo que Jacob no quiso decirle, casi se desmaya ahí mismo. Se quedó mirando el perfil de Facebook de su ex tratando de procesar lo que veían sus ojos. No, no podía ser posible... Ellos no pudieron... Ellos... Ellos... ¡NO PODÍA SER! Maldijo en voz alta y empezó a enloquecer.

_~Jake... Yo no ladro, yo aúllo~ dice: ¿Leah? ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, realmente no podría decirte una cosa como esa..._

No respondió a Jake y comenzó a escribir un mensaje en el muro de Sam. Estaba realmente enojada y dolida, se sentía más traicionada en ese momento que cuando se enteró de que Sam le había cambiado por su prima Emily. Publicó el mensaje y Jacob le habló por el messenger.

_~Jake... Yo no ladro, yo aúllo~ dice: ¡¿Estás loca? Leah, ¿qué demonios hiciste? ¡Sam va a estar muy enojado con esto! Lo jodiste todo._

Sam Uley estaba en shock. ¿Qué mierda hizo? Esperaba una reacción así de su parte, pero ¡no por Facebook! Respiró profundo y leyó de nuevo el mensaje en su muro del Facebook. Se había vuelto loca, ahora estaba seguro de eso. Toda su rabia salió a la luz con ese mensaje: "_**Leah Clearwater.**__ ¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste! ¡Eres un chico egocéntrico y egoísta! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ir y casarte con ella en Las Vegas? ¡Eres un desgraciado! Ojalá pudiese odiarte, pero no puedo. ¡Argh! Vete a la mierda, Sam. ¡Tú y tu estúpida esposa!_"

_¿Qué carajo le sucedió a Leah?,_ pensó Sam. Le dio click al botón de borrar y eliminó el mensaje de su muro. Era en momentos y situaciones como ésta, que deseaba ser el alfa de Leah. Le encantaría vengarse, pero luego pensaba en el dolor que sentía Leah, sólo eso, se sentía traicionada aun cuando sabía como eran las cosas en realidad.

_#Big Sam# Yo estoy a cargo, ¡obedézcanme! dice: Hey._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Modo de Arpía & Reina del Drama encendido dice: Jódete._

_#Big Sam# Yo estoy a cargo, ¡obedézcanme! dice: Necesitamos hablar, en serio._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Modo de Arpía & Reina del Drama encendido dice: No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Todo lo que tenía por decir lo hice por FB. Así que desaparece y no me molestes._

_#Big Sam# Yo estoy a cargo, ¡obedézcanme! dice: No, todavía no hemos terminado. ¡Esa cosa que publicaste en mi muro era innecesaria! ¿Y qué si me casé con Em? Sabías que esto sucedería tarde o temprano._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Modo de Arpía & Reina del Drama encendido dice: ¡Ok, está bien! ¡No necesitas recordármelo!_

_#Big Sam# Yo estoy a cargo, ¡obedézcanme! dice: Lo siento. Pero, Leeh-Leeh, por favor, por Dios, ¡ya detente! Te estás haciendo daño a tí misma. No importo yo, y Em no lo sabrá, está bien, pero por favor, si continúas será peor para ti._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Modo de Arpía & Reina del Drama encendido dice: ¿Qué quieres?_

_#Big Sam# Yo estoy a cargo, ¡obedézcanme! dice: Aparte de todo lo que ya dije... Aléjate de mi Facebook, por favor. No escribas melodramas, o por lo menos no en mi muro._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Modo de Arpía & Reina del Drama encendido dice: Entendido._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Modo de Arpía & Reina del Drama encendido. Ha finalizado la sesión._

Sam sabía que Leah estaba demasiado molesta en ese momento así que decidió no continuar con el drama por ese día. _Al menos ya no está en mi manada_, pensó. Sam inició sesión en su cuenta de Twitter y sintió como si algo lo hubiese golpeado: ¡Leah escribió algo en Twitter también! ¡Oh, mierda!

"_**PequeñaArpíaLeah**__ Espero que sus futuros hijos no salgan ladrando __**EmilyPerdónTeRobéATuNovio**__... __Dijiste Facebook, no Twitter, Sammy (: __**#EsbuenoserunaARPÍA**_"

-Maldita arpía...- Sam respiró muy profundamente y maldijo el día en que alguien inventó el Facebook y el Twitter, y el día en que Leah aprendió a usarlos. Maldito Internet.

**FIN**


End file.
